


Netflix&chill

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Netflix and Chill, Stucky - Freeform, both need a hug, i don't know who is more confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Steve was the one to come out of the ice a whole lot before Bucky came back to his old self, he was the one to catch up on modern day culture and technology a lot quicker. You can therefore imagine his surprise when Steve messaged him and asked him over for Netflix&chill one Friday night</p><p>-----or; steve has no clue what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix&chill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies-  
> here is this little thing i wrote, hope you enjoy! <3

Steve was excited. It was the first time in a long time that both he and Bucky had some time off. He was looking forward to catching up on some TV series on Netflix, watching a few good movies and just plain out chill. He had overheard Wanda and a couple of the other younger agents talk about something called Netflix&chill the other day and, though he didn't fully understand the concept of it, it sounded exactly like what he planned on doing. And also like a very appropriate thing to invite Bucky over for.

~ ~ ~ ~

Even though Steve was the one to come out of the ice a whole lot before Bucky came back to his old self, he was the one to catch up on modern day culture and technology a lot quicker.

You can therefore imagine his surprise when Steve messaged him and asked him over for Netflix&chill one Friday night. It was a pleasant surprise, but still... A surprise.

So; Bucky started preparing for the night; he showered, washed his hair, groomed whatever needed to grooming and put on a pair of fancy underwear (or, well, ‘fancy’ isn't the right word… He wasn't that picky- clean was good enough). When he was satisfied with his result, he dabbed on a bit of musky aftershave and headed for Steve's apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~

Meanwhile Steve had just got out of bed after a whole day of intense GoT-marathoning to order a pizza and grab some extra chips for the two of them. After a quick glance in the mirror on the way to his tiny kitchenette, he realized a shirt without grease stains and a round with the toothbrush might be in place as well.

~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky stood a second outside Steve's door. He cleared his throat, pulled a hand through his long hair and straightened his shirt before knocking and leaning ‘nonchalantly’ on the doorframe. His sweats were hanging low on his hips and a (in his own opinion) sexy, irresistible smirk was plastered on his lips.

Steve opened the door just as he tugged the bottom of his new, clean shirt in place, and as Bucky watched the strip of hair just above Steve's waistline disappear, he thought to himself that this was gonna be one heck of an evening.

He was therefore slightly disappointed when all he got from the man was a formal greeting before he turned back into the apartment.

Bucky loomed after as Steve walked the familiar way to his bedroom, ranting on about which movie they should watch.

“So I was going through my notebook today and found a few options. First I thought we could watch like Grease or Footloose, but, meh, not enough action. And then I thought Titanic, but that's the wrong kind of action, right? So I narrowed it down to two options that seem good. What do you think; should we go for Bond or Bourne? Personally I think Bourne seems good, somehow more believable, you know? But then again I've never really done any spy-gigs, more ‘burst-in-and-punch’-gigs... So anyway, what do you say? Should we watch Bourne?”

In all honesty, Bucky hadn't really been listening. He's mind was occupied with *cough* other thoughts, so he simply nodded his head and took a seat between all bowls of snack on Steve’s bed.

It took Steve a moment to get the TV working, but he soon joined Bucky on the bed. The movie had just started playing when Bucky put a hand on Steve's knee. This wasn't unusual. The two of them often showed their affection with different gestures, like random post-it notes with sweet nothings written on them, or a small wink when they thought no one else was looking.

What was more unusual was the fact that the hand was not simply resting on Steve’s leg, it was slowly making its way up his thigh.

Steve was just about to turn to Bucky and ask him what in the world had gotten into him, but was cut short when a tongue plunged into his mouth.

 _Wow_ , Steve thought to himself. _Is it just me or are his lips exceptionally soft?_

Not that kissing Bucky wasn’t always a pleasure. On the contrary, it was one of Steve’s favourite ways to pass time, and if he could he would spend the entire day just kissing Bucky (which he sometimes did).

It just seemed as if it was out of the ordinary pleasurable today.

But somewhere in between the need to stop Tony’s and Clint’s eternal teasing about movies he’d missed out on, and the fact that Bourne genuinely seemed like a good movie, he felt then need to break this up. Thus, Steve used all his might to separate himself from Bucky.

“Hey Buck, do we have to do this now? Can’t we just watch the movie?”

“But Netflix&chill” Bucky murmured as he leaned back towards Steve.

Steve put a hand on Bucky’s chest to keep him at his distance.

“Yeah, that’s what we’re doing? We're watching Netflix and we’re chilling?”

Bucky just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Wait, what did you think we were gonna do??” Steve questioned.

“...Nothing.” Bucky adverted his eyes as a slight red tint spread across his cheeks.

“Wait…are you blushing?” Steve chimed with amusement.

“…..NO”, Bucky exclaimed grumpily as he crossed his arms over his chest and stubbornly turned to look towards the TV-screen instead.

“Aawh”, Steve snickered as he dragged Bucky towards his chest and cradled him there. “Don’t be like that. Come on, tell me.”

Bucky huffed once before sighing.

“Okay, so, apparently among today’s youth, ‘Netflix&chill’ is code for… doing the naughty dance”

“The what now?” Steve responded.

“You know… lovemaking, banging, boning, sex, whatever you’d like to call it”

“Oh…..OH” Steve eyes widened. “So that’s what you thought we were gonna..?” Steve said, laughter bubbling at the back of his throat.

“Well obviously” Bucky groaned as he tried to wiggle his way out of Steve’s grip.

Steve only snickered as he tightened his arms around Bucky.

“You know what, that’s actually not a bad idea! Next time I invite you over for Netflix&chill, I’ll make sure you get what you bargained for.” He could feel Bucky relax and smile as he continued. “Let’s just watch the movie for now, but we’ll see what happens afterwards…”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't you just sorta see the conversation between Sam and Bucky the next day  
> B: so guess what happened last night.. steve invited me over for netflix&chill and....  
> S: NO I do not want to know this  
> B: no wait just listen, it's not what you think, it wasn't what i thought either--  
> And they have a good laugh and then sorta just proceed to bully steve about it and what not
> 
>  
> 
> AND also; i love the image of an incredibly grumpy, blushing bucky  
> SO if anyone with artsy skills feel like drawing one for me i would be forever grateful :3


End file.
